Piggyback
by Flying Chariot
Summary: After falling due to injuries during a relentless battle, Peach finds herself holding on to a fierce bounty hunter. — Slight Samus/Peach. Oneshot.


_**I always wanted to do Smash Brothers fanfiction since I am a long time Nintendo fan. However, I could never think of good pieces to write for until the release of Smash 4, which gave me so much inspiration based on the diverse amount of characters in the new roster. Well anyways, please enjoy. I own nothing as Super Smash Bros. is owned by no other than Nintendo.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Piggyback<br>_

"Don't move."

It was the first thing she heard, those stern words rolled into Peach's ears the moment she woke up after she had collapsed on the battlefield. Not only did she find herself in such a weak state, she saw that she was clinging onto the shoulders and slender back of a tall woman in a blue suit. Peach also noticed that her legs were being supported by the woman's arms so that she would be firmly gripping her in place.

The princess could feel blonde hair tickling her face, she weakly rose her head and viewed her carrier.

"Samus," she stated softly, surprised by the current situation.

"Don't move," repeated Samus again. This time her tone was a lot more serious, causing Peach obey her command and not bulge as this seemed to be a serious matter.

"You're injured," Samus announced to Peach. "If you move, you will exert your muscles and find yourself in pain. It is best that you stay still until we return to the mansion so Dr. Mario can treat your wounds. If you must move, try to do so as little as possible."

Such statements gave Peach the meaning of the status she was in, and the answer as to why the lone bounty hunter was carrying her. She even remembered that she just had a prior battle with Samus. The princess did not expect to be knocked out in that arduous and fierce battle that would eventually lead her to their current state.

"You have grown stronger," she commented weakly, reminiscing the battle and her defeat.

"So have you," Samus stated in return.

Peach laughed feebly. "If that's true then I wouldn't been knocked up so bad. I guess that's what I get for not been keeping up with training lately."

"Then you should commit yourself to jump into that and increase your strength. If that is how you feel."

"Oh but there are times where I must rest," Peach explained. "I would hate to miss afternoon teas with you, Zelda, Rosalina, and Palutena. We are even currently trying to get Lucina to join us."

"You can find time for that as you can for practice."

The princess sighed, noticing Samus' insistence on training. "You don't want me to take rests, do you?"

"You can rest, but at the same time you must not slip in training. There is a tournament coming up," Samus chided, not wanting to hear excuses. "After all, who requested to have this battle in the first place?"

Peach fell silent, reminding herself the origin of their battle in the first place, she heard of a new tournament on the rise. Interested and eager to join, she insisted herself that she should have a practice battle to test her skills. And what better practice would she get if she were to go against the well respected bounty hunter and friend, Samus Aran? She even asked her to do this favor, and she accepted.

The results did not turn well, but it also gave Peach the notion that she should start training again.

She laughed timidly, aware of her foolishness. "I guess you got me there. You're right. I have been slacking off a bit, I apologize for causing all this."

"It's alright," Samus answered faintly, slightly relieved that Peach was learning her lesson. "You still have time before the tournament even starts."

"Really? Then I guess I am not screwed yet, I'm glad."

Samus then felt the princess rest her head on one of her shoulders and tightening the grip on her. She moved her blue eyes at the stern look on the bounty hunter's face, wanting to give appreciation.

"Hey Samus?" Peach asked softly.

"Yes?"

Surprisingly, a sudden kiss was planted onto one of Samus' cheeks, which became bright red instantly.

Peach grinned as response, taking note of how rosy they were. "Thank you. I'm glad, that we are friends."

Once that sentence ended, Peach continued to rest her head on her friend's shoulder and she sighed in content, grateful that she had someone to care for her and encourage her to keep going.

A gentle smile crept up on the stoic bounty hunter's face, as she carried her friend toward the path home.


End file.
